Red
History Red was born into the Minnesota area, in a town called New Snowdin. She and her older brother lived normal lives with their mother, who was one of the few legal humans in the empire, their father had left to go to the war. Everything was good for them, being so far north, the fighting was far away. Well, that is till their father came home when she was four. He was very angry, the war had changed him from the nice man he was, to a angry drunkard. One night, due to her human look, her father attempted to strangle Red in her sleep, thinking she was a human soldier. As he was screaming and choking her, her brother took their fathers axe and killed him. She was scared, since that day and given the fact that she was so young, she took on another personality as to not have the scene disturb the real her. Later on, when she was seven ,she was locked in her room and watched as the Royal Legion drug her brother off, she retreated into the other personality again. Five years later, she and her mother attempted to run as Asriel nuked the town, leveling it, her mother was shoving her into a cellar and was getting in herself as the explosion occurred. Her mother was half burned to a crisp. She had radiation poisoning. She kept her mother alive till she turned fourteen, and her brother returned, different. He wore a mask and his skin was matted grey, his attitude was polar opposite to what he was before, but he helped take care of their mother. She died a few months later. Her brother tossed the body where the mass grave of their town was, and soon told Red that he was leaving. He left with out another word, this broke what remained of the innocent Red. She laid in the grave, ready for death. Undyne found her and took her in, soon discovering the girl was murderous, out for any blood she could, her psyche broken by the horrors she witnessed. She wanted to kill, she wanted death. She was the Scarlet Slashed. Appearance She wears a red hood, and has a conquistador type chest piece, she wears a loose red long sleeve shirt under the chest piece and fadded jeans. She has thigh-high lace up boots and her hair is always mess, because of the dried blood in it. Her eyes always look distant, like she is looking thru you. Powers She cannot be knocked over, but can be staggered. She can take a massive amount of damage, even multiple kill shots. She can cause hallucinations around her, usually of being thrown into a mass grave. She is a master at wielding her axe(it is like a fire mans axe, but with a lumber jack blade) She is very strong too. Personality She is very dark, and violent. She is kept in a cell to keep the city safe, she kills anyone, even her Royal Legion brethren. She mumbles things to herself, and sings ''Lizzy Borden has a Axe'' often. Soul Color: Red bleeding Black || Trait: Unending Massacre